


Sparks Will Fly

by SethKateFan



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Cussing, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SethKateFan/pseuds/SethKateFan
Summary: Alternate UniverseSeth Gecko works for Jacob Fuller who runs a bar. He has 1 brother named Richard who is 1 year younger. Seth is 28 years old. He lives in an apartment in Bethal,Tx. Seth meets Kate during a night of poker playing at Jacobs house. Seth and Jacob are good friends.Kate Fuller is an 18 year senior. Her life has had a lot of misery. When she meets Seth she has some angry words with him and the next day she apologizes and ask for a favor which may or may not turn into something good for themJacob Fuller runs a bar and likes to play a lot of poker. He also likes to drink a lot.Richard Gecko is Seth's brother and is 27 years old. He works for their Uncle Eddie fixing old t.v.sI apologize if this story has been done before. If it has I will delete this. Just let me know





	Sparks Will Fly

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to apologize it is sounds like I am narrating this story or if it sounds like a summary

The day started like any other day at the Fuller house. Kate Fuller was the first to get up like always. She completed her morning tasks. Use the bathroom, take a shower and get dressed for school that day. She was so happy it was last year of school. She used to love to go to school up until the day that her mother left. Her father and her mother got divorced after Kate caught her mother in bed with another man. She still loves her mom but she is still hurt over everything. Jennifer Fuller and Kate's adopted brother Scott Fuller moved to another state after the divorce was settled. Kate never gets to see them. She hasn't admitted it yet to anyone but she really misses her brother. After she fixed a quick breakfast of scrambled eggs and and toast and poured some orange juice she woke her father up. 

"Dad, it is time to get up, I fixed breakfast for you and I have to head to school" she said

Jacob slowly opened his eyes and slurred his speech saying "ok katie-cakes I will be right there"

Jacob got out of bed stumbling to his closet to get his clothes for the day and stumbled to the bathroom. Kate has watched her father be this way for several months now. Her father turned to drinking the day after the divorce. It doesn't help that her father runs the town bar. It angered her to see him like this but it also mad her sad. Once Jacob came into the kitchen he was more fully awake and more alert after taking a shower. Kate ate quickly and told her dad she was headed to school.

"ok, kiddo have a good day at school, love you" Jacob spoke

"love you dad." Kate replied walking out the door.

Later that day after the bar closed Jacob invited his friend and employee Seth Gecko over for a night of poker. Seth agreed and followed Jacob home. Some of Jacob's other friends came over as well. They were in the middle of their third round of poker when Kate walked in the door. 

"Katie-cakes come here I want to introduce you." Jacob had told her

Kate walked over and saw that her dad was once again drinking. 

Jacob introduced her to burt,freddie and Seth. The minute Seth and Kate's eyes met each others they were immediately attracted to each other other. Seth eyes wandered over her body and back up to her eyes. Kate's eyes wondered over his muscular body and over his tattoo. She couldn't tell what it was it looked like flames but she wasn't for sure. As they were staring at each other she heard Jacob speak again.

"why are you just now getting home?" Jacob asked

"I went to Jessica's to work on homework and we had a test to study for." she answered 

"Next time call me young lady" he said in a raised voice

Kate got a little angry and in front of everyone she yelled " Now you want to know my whereabouts when you have done nothing but drink yourself into a stupor and not carrying to even me ask anything until today, do me a favor dad you haven't cared for months don't start carrying now" 

After saying that Kate stormed away and walked to her room slamming the door. She was so angry she had tears coming. She was trying to calm down when there was a knock on her door. She opened it expecting it to be her father coming to yell at her for her little outburst but to her surprise it was Seth.

"Why are you at my door and how did you know where my room was?" She asked him

He answered "I guessed"

"Well what do you want?" 

"I came to find you to tell you that I think you were a little rude to your father. The man has been through hell. He has every right to want to drinking after his wife cheated on him" 

"your fucking kidding me? Seth we just met each other ten minutes ago. You have no right to come to my door telling me what I did was rude. You want to do something why don't get the fuck away from me and fuck off." She spoke with an angry tone

Seth scoffed and said "fine" and walked away. Kate slammed the door again and threw herself on her bed crying her eyes out. She fell asleep with tears in her eyes. 

The following day when kate woke up and got ready for the day. She threw on some blue jean shorts and a pink cotton shirt. She walked out and was surprised to find her dad had cooked breakfast.

Kate sat down and said "dad I am sorry for the way I acted last night" 

"don't be katie-cakes, you had every right to act that way. You spoke the truth on how you felt, kiddo I am going to quit drinking. I can't promise you when it will be but I promise you I will stop" he said

"daddy, you work at a bar you don't have to stop. I understand you need to dull the pain. Yes I would like you to stop but I would be happy if you just cut back on the drinking" she told him

"Ok kiddo I promise you I can do that" he replied

"Dad, can I have Seth address? I need to apologize to him as well. He knocked on the door last night and told me I was rude for the way I treated you and I really went off on him and I feel bad about it because I really don't know him" she said

Jacob thought it was weird but he gave the address to her daughter anyways. Later that day Kate drove over to Seth's apartment and knocked on the door. Seth opened his door shocked to see her.

"What the fuck do you want and how did you know where I lived?" he asked with his eyebrows raised

"I asked my dad to give it to me, I felt bad for the way I treated you. I had no right to go off on you like that. I know my dad is a good friend of yours and I would hate for you not to come over and play poker with him because of my attitude" she said softly

"oh, wow I guess you are forgiven but to be honest I shouldn't of butted in so I am sorry as well" he said

"your forgiven" she replied

"Ok now that we have both apologized and forgiven each other, can I ask you something? and if you say no I understand" she said

"sure go ahead? he responded

He let her come in his apartment all the way and shut the door. She stood there nervously and fidgeted.

After taking a couple of deep breaths she finally said "this guy from my school Kyle Winthrop asked me out on a date and to be honest I have never kissed anybody and I was wondering if maybe you would be willing to help me out. I know we just met but I don't really know any other guys to help me out. So will you kiss me? She asked

Seth stood there dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open just staring at Kate. Finally he responded saying "You want me to kiss you before you go out on a date with another guy? For one no I will not for two I am older then you and your still in school." he said

Kate hung her head saying "ok but just so you know I am 18 and in the eyes of the law that makes me an adult. I am sorry for asking I will be going. She went for the door knob but he stopped her as she was turning the knob. 

"Kate if I do this for you, you have to keep this quiet your father can't know" he said

"ok but Seth I wouldn't have told my father anyways" she said with a laugh

Slowly their heads moved towards each other and the minute their lips touched they felt the sparks. Kate's arms went around his neck and his arms went around her waist pulling her closer. She opened her mouth and his tongue seeked out her tongue. They were both moaning as Seth was moving her against the door, his hands grabbed her hands and he held her hands above her head pinning them to the door. His lips left her lips and he went to kissing her neck and her collarbone. She moaned Seth's name and he came back to reality and pulled back and put his forehead against hers. 

"Why did you stop?" she asked breathless

"Because this is wrong Kate, you may be 18 but your still a teenager and besides like you said we have known each other long. We just met yesterday" he told her

He let go of her hands and backed away from her. He felt bad but it was the right thing to do.

"I think it is best you go ahead and leave. I hope you have a good time on your date" he said

"Thank you and not that it makes much difference but for my first kiss that was really good" she told him

He laughed and replied "thanks and your a really good kisser as well" 

Kate left and Seth went to take a cold shower.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later Kate agreed to go out with Kyle. She just dressed casual with jeans and a t-shirt. He took her out to a movie and got her popcorn and a drink. Afterwards he took her home. He walked her up to her porch and kissed her. Her kiss with Kyle was nothing like her kiss with Seth which she has not been able to stop thinking about. When they stopped kissing Kate simply told Kyle that he was a nice guy but she just didn't see anything more happening between them. Kyle agreed and left. 

Kate went inside and she didn't realize it was her father's poker night. Jacob said "how was your date honey?" Kate said "it was ok but I don't think I am going to see him anymore". Kate saw Seth and smiled and he smiled back. She told everybody hi and excused herself. A few hours later as she was in her room studying for a test there was a knock on her door and she assumed it was her father or maybe Seth and sure enough it was Seth. Kate let him in her room.

"How come your date didn't work out?" He asked

"well if I am being honest he is not a good kisser" she said with a laugh

He looked at her and grinned. "I need to be honest about something, when you said you had a date I have to admit it made me feel jealous and then you asked me to kiss you and I haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss" he said in a low voice

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about it either" she said with a smile

Leaning in he whispered in her ear ''come over to my apartment tomorrow, I will quick you a nice meal and maybe we can kiss again" 

"I thought you didn't want me because I am still a teenager" she said

"Well like you said in the eyes of the law your an adult and seriously can't stop thinking about you or dreaming about you if i am being honest" he told her

Kate giggled and leaned against his ear and whispered "what time you want me there?" 

"4:00 and come hungry, I better get back in there. I told them I was going to the bathroom." he said. Seth looked around the corner and turned back and grabbed Kate by the back on her head and pulled her to him and kissed her passionately and pulled back. "Remember 4 p.m." 

Kate nodded and said "see you then"

The following day Kate wore a nice summer dress and she told her father she was going to spend the night with Jessica. Kate hated lying to her dad since they seemed to get things back on track but she didn't want to get Seth into or fired so she just fabricated the truth. Jacob told her to have fun. 

When Kate arrived at Seth's he pulled her into the apartment and immediately started kissing her. Their tongues duelled with each other as her hands were moving from his back to his shoulders and finally to tug on his hair while his moved from her waist to her hair and yanked on it and as lips moved from hers to her neck. Kate was moaning Seth's name over and over. He went back to kissing her lips and his went from her hair to her ass and lifted her up. Her legs went around his waist as he carried to his bedroom. He laid her down and she yanked his shirt over his head and she finally saw far his tattoo went up. She went to tracing his tattoo with her tongue while he unzipped her dress. He pulled it over her head and she fell back on his bed. She was feeling a little nervous.

He seen that she looked a little nervous. He leaned in closer and put his hand on her cheek and said "no reason to be nervous baby. I'm not going to lie to you it does hurt at first but the hurt won't last long and we don't even have to do anything" 

"Don't stop I want to keep going" she said 

Seth leaned towards her lips and he kissed her deeply but slowly. He got her out of her bra and underwear and she helped get him out of his jeans and boxers. He went from kissing her lips to her neck leaving a hickey and marking her as his. He kissed his way to her breast, he sucked on one nipple while his hands reached up and yanked on her hair. She arched into him moaning, he moved his mouth to her other nipple and did the same thing to it. He then kissed his way down to her pussy, he lifted his head to make sure she was still ok and she nodded her head yes. He put both her legs over his shoulders and kissed the inside of her thighs and he whispered "your so beautiful I bet you taste amazing" He gave her one long lick and she nearly came off the bed, he used one of his hands to hold her down while he ate her out. She had one hand gripping his hair begging him not to stop while the other hand gripped the comforter on his bed. He went from eating her out to finger fucking her and until he brought her over the edge she came scream his name. He kissed his way back up and kissed her lips and she moaned as she tasted herself on his lips. 

Her reached down in between and gripped his cock making him groan. He grabbed a condom from his nightstand next to the bed. She asked if she could put it on and he showed her how. He got back in between her legs and slowly entered her he waited a few minutes for her to adjust to him and when she was ready to him to move. He moved in and out of her at a slow pace until she told him to move faster. He fucked her hard and fast and she told she was close to coming again. He reached between and put his thumb against her clit and pressed on it and it was enough to send her over the edge again with him soon following with his own moaning her name. 

After calming down and pulling back he looked into her beautiful green eyes while she stared is his brown eyes. He asked "you ok?" She shook her head yes. He pulled out of her walking to the bathroom to get rid of the condom. He walked back in the room and said "sorry this was suppose to wait till after I cooked you the amazing meal but as soon as I opened the door and saw you in that dress I couldn't help myself" 

Kate said "it is ok and by the way it was amazing but now that you mentioned what are you fixing? I told my dad I was staying with a friend. Is that ok?" He leaned over and kissed her and said "it is more then ok and spaghetti and meatballs if that is ok" "more then ok" she replied. 

After getting dressed and spending the next hour watching him cook it was time to eat. The meal was amazing. She told him it was the best spaghetti she has ever had and the meatballs were delicious. They went to bed that night and made love and fell asleep holding each other. 

The following morning Seth woke up to Kate kissing her way down his chest and grabbed his cock and put her mouth around his cock and sucked on. He grabbed her hair and said "just like that baby" she moved her mouth up and down on him faster until he came and she swallowed all of his cum. 

Kate moved over to the side and said with a laugh "how is that for a wake up call?"

"Best wake up call of my life baby" he replied

They got up and got dressed for the day and after making out for 15 minutes Kate pulled back and told him she should probably head home. 

Seth said "ok, i'll text you later, be safe going home"

Kate responded and said "I will" she kissed him one more time and left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seth and Kate spent the next month texting each other and sneaking around. Kate's father still had no clue what was going on. One day Seth took Kate to meet his brother and Uncle Eddie. They both loved Kate.

Kate got along with them both. They all made small talk and Uncle showed Kate how he repaired the t.v.s. while Richie and Seth talked. 

Seth told Richie about how they met and how they are sneaking around. Richie told him to be careful and don't break Kate's heart. Seth told him he didn't plan on it. 

Kate and Seth left and went back to his apartment they were kissing inside of his apartment and he walked her towards the bathroom. Neither one of them realized that they forgot to shut the door. 

Seth was fucking Kate in the shower when Jacob walked into his apartment. He was yelling for Seth but didn't get no answer. Jacob thought something was wrong because the door was left open. Jacob walked through out the apartment when he heard noises coming from the bathroom. The closer Jacob got to the bathroom he could hear speaking and he stopped when he heard voice. He heard his daughters voice telling him not to stop and Seth telling her never he will never stop. Jacob was going to burst in but he decided against that and he walked back out into Seth's living room and he was livid. He sat on the couch waiting for about 20 minutes when Seth and Kate walked into the living room holding each other and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Jacob.

"Dad, listen before you go crazy and start blaming Seth this was all me, yes he played a part in it but it was all my fault. I begged him" she said to her father

Jacob looked at Seth and said "why didn't you just tell her no?"

"Because I fell in love with her from the moment I first saw her" he said to Jacob

"dad, the feeling is mutual I am in love with him as well" she said

"you told me you yelled at him the first night you met" Jacob said

"I did but I was still attracted to him" she told him

Jacob lost it all at once and told Seth he was fired and he was never to set foot in the bar or in his house or go near Kate again..

Kate said "dad your not being fair and I am not going home with you" 

Seth turned to her and said "yes you are Kate"

Kate said "you just said you was in love with me and your sending me away"

"you just got back your relationship with your father and I don't want you to blow that" he said

Kate had tears in her eyes and turned to Jacob and said "I wish mom would of took me with her instead of Scott. I will hate you for this for a long long time" She then turned back to Seth and looked him in his eyes and said "you can go fuck yourself and go to hell" and she ran out of there crying. 

Before Jacob left Seth said "I hope your happy, you just cost me the best thing that ever happened to me" 

When Jacob left Seth sent Kate a quick text telling her he didn't mean he said. He said "I still love you and want to be with you. Just hang in there baby"

Kate got the message but she didn't respond back. She was to hurt by what happened. Seth waited all night for a reply but he never got one. He was devastated.

Over the next week Kate never spoke to her father. She stayed in her bedroom and when it was time to eat the ate in silence. 

Jacob decided he had enough and decided to go back and talk to Seth. He found Seth passed out outside his door and he woke him up and got him inside. He made him some coffee and Seth drank it. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Seth asked "Haven't you done enough"

Jacob said "I can't stand Kate hating me. She won't speak to me. She stays in her room all the time. She don't know it but I hear her crying at night. I am sorry, I will let you see her if it means she won't hate me anymore. I may not like it but I will deal with it and I am sure in time I will come around because she is my daughter and your were a good friend and good poker player and you can even have your job. I just want my daughter back and to be happy again"

"That is nice and all but I have text her every single night and she won't answer back. She don't want nothing to do with me" Seth said

Jacob said "then come to the house and fight for her. I will tell her I approve"

"fine" Seth replied

When they got to the house Jacob went to Kate's bedroom door and knocked and opened it. He said "young lady I know you are pissed at me but I can't stand you hating me so I have decided that you can see Seth again. I may not like it but I will come around I will give his job back to him to as well" 

"Forget it dad I don't want to see him" Kate said

Seth walked in and Jacob walked out and Seth said "Please Kate I am sorry I am miserable without you. I miss you. I love you, you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I never meant to hurt you. I want you back but I also want you to stop hating your father. Please Kate just come back to me"

Kate got off the bed and walked up to him and said "I am sorry too, I love you and I want you back too." He grabbed her and kissed her and they fell back on the bed. Jacob cleared his throat. 

"One rule no sex in this house unless you're married" Jacob said

"Ok, dad but I am going with him and thank you and I am sorry for things I have said to you too. I don't hate you. I was just really mad at you." she said

"Ok, kiddo and Seth you start again tonight," seeing the look on their faces he said "I am kidding, you start tomorrow night"

Seth and Kate left hand in hand and went back to his place and made love for hours. In between making love Seth sent a text to his brother to let him know him and Kate were back together. Richie replied with a message saying uncle Eddie and I are happy for you. 

Seth and Kate lived happily ever after. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments always welcome. I like to know what people think of my fanfics. Hope you love this one. 
> 
> I was going to go another way with this story but about halfway I decided to go a different route. This was quick so I hope you will still love it. I apologize for any mistakes in the story.


End file.
